The four courses to be given at Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory during the summer of 1979 that will be funded by this grant are: 1) June 10-June 30, 1979 - The Transformed Cell. 2) July 3-July 23, 1979 - RNA-TV. 3) July 3-July 23, 1979 - Molecular Biology and Developmental Genetics of Drosophila 4) July 25-August 14, 1979 -Yeast Genetics.